


So it Goes....

by Huntress13



Series: Lulu’s 4k followers writing challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress13/pseuds/Huntress13
Summary: Lulu’s 4k followers writing challengeCongrats on reaching 4000 followers 🍾🥂Prompt: If you interrupt me one more time, so help me god.Summary: Working as a video editor on Supernatural is your dream job until a certain actor keeps bugging you.
Relationships: Jared Padalecki x Reader
Series: Lulu’s 4k followers writing challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556185
Kudos: 2





	So it Goes....

**Lulu’s 4k followers writing challenge** **  
**

**Congrats on reaching 4000 followers 🍾🥂**

**Prompt: If you interrupt me one more time, so help me god.**

Summary: Working as a video editor on Supernatural is your dream job until a certain actor keeps bugging you. 

Jared Padalecki x reader

Warnings: Padalecki interruptions, fluff

Another day another episode.

Having full-time video editor job has always been my dream and working on my favourite TV show Supernatural is the cherry on top.

I wear headphones while I am working to tune out the world around me. It helps me focus on the task at hand. 

I feel someone tap my shoulder.

I recognize those hands from anywhere it’s Jared again.

I have a tendency to work through lunch and he always takes the opportunity to bug me when he’s on his break.

I ignore his presence and get back to work. Jared doesn’t let up and keeps poking me. 

Okay that’s it I’ve had enough. I save my work and take off my headphones. 

I roll my chair back and get up out of my chair. I look up at him to meet his eyes.

“Padalecki if you interrupt me one more time, so help me god I am going to call Andrew again.” I said.

“I know you are Sam girl Jen so i thought you’d like me hanging around when I can.” Jared teased. I poke him in the chest.

“So, that doesn’t mean you can interrupt me when I am working.” I replied

I swiftly grab my phone off the desk I’ve had enough I am calling Andrew.

Jared yanks the phone out of my hand. He holds it way out of reach before he stuffs it into his back pocket.

I get up to leave and Jared blocks my path. He spins me around and pushes me against the wall. His multi-spectrum hazel eyes boring into my brown. He does the most surprising thing he kisses me. Stunned for moment I don’t reciprocate the kiss right away. After a brief moment I thread my fingers in his hair and kiss him back. We end up spending our break making out in in the editing bay,

1 year later…

After a long day I finally get to take hot relaxing shower before I can finish I hear [Anchor](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D7TzB4FaPODc&t=Mzc4YjYyYTBlZDc1MWVkYzM2MGZhZjI2OTZlZmJiZGUzMDFlMzViNixjajRMWFp2aA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuudTzTwBIUuVAeTv-dstfA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fmoosekateer13.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187461763093%2Fso-it-goes&m=1) by Skillet playing from phone.

I quickly grab my towel and wrap it around me. Sighs. 

If I don’t answer it now it’ll continue ringing.

I pick it up. 

“ Seriously, I can’t even get a minute without your interrupting me Padalecki? I said.

“ Well, Padalecki I miss you and I can’t wait to take you for dinner. Jared retorted.

I roll my eyes at his response .

“I’ve only been in shower for 5 mins impatient much? I teased.

“ I love you too just hurry up “ Jared replied and hangs up.

I shake my head typical Jared always interrupting me.

Well I better finish my shower and then get dressed. I don’t want to keep him waiting.


End file.
